leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-4221730-20130508053314/@comment-3323227-20130510210900
Toxic is used to describe what players conider Overpowered, its used to dexcirbe player behavior, its used to desrcribe lane sustain, its used to describe free stats, its used to describe poke, its used to describe true damage, damage scaling off defense, blah, blah, blah, blah. Players use toxic as their go to word for things they hate or think is overpowered, etc, etc. Stop it! Stop using toxic to fluff up your arguments. Toxic should only be used to describe things that absolutely lack counter play or to describe player behavior that is detrimental to the game and nothing more. You have already said that as an ability Javelin Toss does have counter play but not much. I listed plenty of counter play but then you want to argue that its low risk and high reward and I disagree but don't take this as me being opposed to changing Javelin toss. Every argument I see about Nidalee's Javelin Toss does this: Javelin Toss max damage 575 + (1.625 AP ratio) and completely disregards the fact that the ability has a minimum damage and a max damage that is unrealistic to hit consistently unless you completely ignored the previous list of counter play. Most champions Risk vs reward goes like this: In order to do damage they are also fully capable of taking the same damage back. Nidalee does not work this way but rather she works in two completely different ways and that is: Cougar: Puts self at great risk for high damage. Human: Low to high damage where reward is damage and risk that you accomplished. When it comes to poke don't sit there and let her poke you. If the enemy team is going for poke with Nidalee then get some tanky initiators. You don't need to initiate on Nidalee you just take her team out in the practical 4v5 because Nidalee brings very very little to a team fight when most team fights don't last much longer than 10 to 20 seconds. Javelin Toss has to hit at max range on squishy targets to be effective but if your initiators did their job right you shouldn't have to worry about this. The ability is pure raw damage in a single target skillshot so if you want the damage to go down the the ability to land it needs to go up and it needs some kind of utility added to it because raw damage is only good if it does "Tons of damage!" Where did I ever say you have to build MR off tank to counter Nidalee??? Support gets bulwark and you as AP get a chalice, maybe a Abyssal Scepter and MR per level runes(you take more physical damage than magic damage early game so not worth it to get flat MR imo). Some one like Diana or Orianna absolutely shits on Nidalee. I don't even go AP Nidalee because the crap you have to go through just to be a legitimate threat mid to late game just isn't worth it. AD Nidalee is bleh after the defensive nerfs so I have to build some retarded mana whore Nidalee just to be a threat. I wish she would just get a rework already and that riot would fix all her damn bugs http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=501818 but I also wish I would stop seeing Javelin Toss complaints. The skill is not as strong as you guys keep saying it is. Maybe because I have played a ton of Nidalee and played against her just about as much just maybe I know what I'm talking about? Do me a favor and try something. When I think a champion is too strong I play them to see what makes them tick and what makes them strong. You can only see so much from playing against them but if you play them you learn their cooldowns, their base damages, and all the little tricks other players may try to pull off. You learn a ton from playing champions you have a hard time against. Just another typical predictable Sagee Prime post